1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to testing for high voltage leakage and breakdown paths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical apparatus is sometimes subject to external high voltages because of power line crosses, lightning transients and the like. When this happens, leakage and/or breakdown paths within the apparatus may present a shock hazard to a user. It is therefore desirable, if not required, that such apparatus be tested prior to going into use so as to detect such paths and to derive an indication as to their impedances.
As external voltages of the above-mentioned type are applied by relatively low impedance sources, it would appear that similar sources would be required to test the apparatus. Low impedance test sources, however, expose testing personnel to shock hazards in the same sense as with any other external high voltage source. It is desirable therefore to use a test source which has a high internal impedance so that its current limiting characteristic reduces the risk of danger from electrical shock.